${ 7.96 \times 6.8 = {?}} $
${7}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${\times}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${0.06}\times {0.8}= {0.048}$ ${8}$ ${0.9}\times {0.8}+{0.04}= {0.76}$ ${6}$ ${7}\times {0.8}+{0.7}= {6.3}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${0.06}\times {6}= {0.36}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${0.9}\times {6}+{0.3}= {5.7}$ ${7}$ ${7}\times {6}+{5}= {47}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${+}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ $\text{The top number has 2 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The bottom number has 1 digit to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The product has 2 + 1 = 3 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ ${.}$ ${ 7.96 \times 6.8 = 54.128} $